


Yu-gi-oh themed x reader shorts

by SpiritScribe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Mild Threat, Multi, One Shot Collection, mild violence, x reader collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: A serise of /reader short drabble pieces featuring different yugioh characters. Read is ambiguiously gendered so to leave more up to the imagination. All under 1500If you would like to see another char added to this let me know in the comments. I'll get cracking on it when I have a moment.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Reader, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader, Yami Marik/Reader, pegasus maximillion/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Pegasus x Reader

The longer you stare at the beautiful portrait the sadder you feel. There was such joy here once. A happiness destroyed and lost in such a way it drove the artist to madness. You were not the one to cast that man out of the darkness and can not measure up to the memory of the woman in the painting. What right do you have to tear this man from his lingering sorrows. One should never forget such a radiant soul and what desire would he have for you with such a love in his memory.

You have to leave. You do not belong in this place. Not as a challenger or as a romantic interest. You wish you had never come to this island of regret.

You find yourself stopped in the doorway by the man you were hoping to avoid. You had been given free reign of the castle but that didn’t mean you should go prying. This definitely feels like prying.

“It seems my dear you have wandered into one of my more private rooms.” Pegasus glances towards the diary still open on the table.  
“And have helped yourself to certain knowledge.”

“...” You are uncertain as to how to respond. It was pretty irresponsible of Pegasus to simply leave the dairy out and not expect someone to read it. Then again maybe this room was supposed to have been locked. Such a busy man might forget one or two things.

With a flick of his hair and a flourish of his arms Pegasus laughs, “Ah do not look so alarmed my dear. I am an open book.” Lowering his arms he locks you with piercing stare, “To you at least.”

He takes a step forwards and intellectually you take a step back bumping into the table. You can almost feel the gaze from the woman in the portrait like a pressure behind your back. You hear Pegasus continue his monologue but you can’t bring yourself to look him in the eye.

“As you know I’ve taken quite the interest in you. You wouldn’t be here at all if you hadn’t caught my eye.”

He is getting closer. You grip the edge of the table as he get close enough to put his hands on your cheeks. He raises your head to meet his gaze. It is debatable who is more shocked. You see something in his gaze that draws you in; freezing the tears that had started roll from your eyes. You are the one that steals a rushed kiss and are immediately hit with the guilty weight of it. You’ve silenced him though. He may have seen many things but he had not seen that coming. It gives you your opening to break free and flee from the cage of his arms.

As you exit the room you glance behind you to see Pegasus leaning over the diary on the table. One arm raised hand hidden but presumably on his mouth. You have defeated the famous Pegasus but not in a card game as you had intended. You know you must continue running otherwise he may turn his power against you and steal your soul. However seeing him there so shocked under the painting of his beloved tugs at a part of you. You are nothing to him but perhaps your body could be worth something.

“Pegasus…”

He turns to face you slowly. Trying to gather himself despite his surprise that you have not already continued your flight down the stairs. It is odd to him that you waste your chance to escape.

“You love her so much you’d do anything to get her back.” You don’t give him time to answer you know his answer, “All these people you are hurting. What if no one else had to hurt? What if you put her soul in my body?”

“What about you, my dear? You’d be sealed into a card forever. I could perhaps make it a pleasant dream but there is no guarantee…” There was something off about his voice a slight hardness to it. You had expected elation but he sounded almost angry. Was he trying to scare you out of the idea? Was your body not good enough for his beloved?

“What do I matter? All I have are dreams and it is clear if you hadn’t interfered I would have never gotten to the castle on my own. Whatever fascination you have with me is pale in comparison to what she means to you. In all avenues I find myself as a lost cause. At least this way I’d be worth something. Unless of course I’m that undesirable a vessel.”

Pegasus slamming his hand down onto the table hard startles you. “I had not taken you for a fool my dear!” He is trying not to yell. “It is no lie I want the woman I loved back in my life but I do not deserver her. I have betrayed the sanctity of my love for her for the very idea of using you in such away pains me. How dare my bitter heart be moved by you who steals kisses.”

He walked towards you hand outstretched but doesn’t get close enough to actually touch you. “You flee but not far enough to be out of sight or mind. What do you want of me? Why did you come here when you knew the dangers. Why do you remain?” He shakes his head looking as if consumed by madness, “It was such a terrible lie that I was simply interested in your potential. I have let such temptation into my house. Into the my most private of places.”

He starts to pull back his hand and back away, “No more. Leave me. Flee this place with your life and soul intact and never return.”

Before he can make good his retreat you take hold of his hand, “But my heart would always be here regardless.”

He draws you in and you both end up crying. You feel like you are doing a terrible thing but you just can’t leave him. You apologise silently to Cecelia and promise here that you will do your best to make him happy. You know it will be hard but you also now are sure that he cares for you enough to try.


	2. Yami Malik x Reader

You feel the sharp pain in your wrist intensify as Yami Malik gives it a tighter squeeze. He could probably break your wrist if he so wished. He’d enjoy it too.

“Do you intend to stand in my way?” His words came out in a hiss but a twitch to his mouth told you he was almost hoping you would try to stand against him.

You wince but continue to meet his gaze, “Only if you continue to prevent me from stepping aside.”

He is definitely frowning now but he does let you go; giving you a small shove as he does so. You stumble but manage not to fall. You look down at your wrist and see the new ‘bracelet’ Yami Malik has left behind.

“It seems you have a sense of self preservation… a shame. I thought those who swarmed around the Pharaoh were all loyal fools. I take it you will not appear for our battle tomorrow.” He looms over you not that he needs to continue trying to intimidate you. You are already trembling and making no effort to hide it. Let him have his fun.

“That might be a good idea and I certainly don’t give a damn about what is going on between you and the others. However I have my own wants and I won’t run away from a match.” You are going to die. That’s what his eyes are telling you. You see his hand on his Millennium Item. You’ve seen the secret it hides. It is not only for mind games and magic. It would take only a moment for him to drive the pointed blade into your heart.

Instead he throws his head back and laughs, “What is this madness? Perhaps you are a masochist, given all you have seen me do already. Very well. I have no doubts that I will be victorious so what is one more game before the main event. I will wring every ounce of enjoyment out your mistake.”

You have the spark of an idea then. There is no way you can stand up to the dark magic he has been using to harm those he has previously faced off against. Maybe you can trick him into giving you a more fair fight.  
“Speaking of maximum enjoyment perhaps you could keep dark magic out of our match.”

Yami Malik laughs at the suggestion but is curious, “Scared of my power I see. Pray tell me how would I get any pleasure out of a regular duel?”

“Well it is clear I’d stand no chance in a shadow duel. Sure you’d get the satisfaction of me trying to fight a battle I can’t hope to win but if you were able to defeat me in a regular duel would that humiliate me more? It would further prove I only got here by some fluke.” You really hope he will take your suggestion onboard.

He rubs his chin as he weighs the options. He is heavily reliant on his dark magic but going without would save some effort.  
“Perhaps it is worth a shot. If I get bored I could always change my mind and I could still send you to the shadow realm after the fact. It isn’t like someone like you could escape me.”  
He nods to himself having decided to go with your suggestion, “You better keep me entertained.” He turns flaring out his cape as he makes to leave.

As he begins to walk forwards you catch hold of it with a trembling hand, “Wait! One more thing. What happens once you’ve won. You defeat the Pharaoh, gain his great power and claim full ownership of the body you share. But what then?”

He yanks he cape out of your hand, “What else is there. I will be so powerful none will stop me from sating my desires to spread pain and suffering in all its forms. I will be seen as a god of torment and the world will know what misery truly is.”

You can’t help but make a face. You know he is born out of Malik’s trauma and is creature of darkness, you don’t see how he could be satisfied with only that.  
“Don’t you want to experience anything else at all? No other forms of pleasure? I’m not telling you to give up on your main goal but there is so much else you could have.”  
You may be scared of him but you feel this is something he needs to hear. If he is to truly be the ‘true Malik’ he has to expand the dimensions of himself so he comes across as more than just a shadow. Perhaps you are wrong that there is a spark of true existence in him. Perhaps he is truly just a warped shadow but you won’t know unless you try.

He is confused now and seems more annoyed than when he found you loitering about in the hall.  
“What exactly are you suggesting?” He asks getting in your face by leaning in close.

It is just too perfect an opportunity. You kissed the maniac knowing that he probably had never considered doing such a thing in his whole existence. He pushes you away wiping at his mouth. He seems all the more a child with his actions. His eyes reveal you have shaken him up.  
“Don’t think seducing me will save you!”

“Oh so you know what seduction is?” It is your turn to grin though you are shaking with fear at the same time. Why do you like this feeling so much?  
“I was simply making a suggestion. There are plenty dark delights that can be enjoyed in a more willing manner. Perhaps you should look some of them up.”

Was that a flush on his cheeks. “If you want to play those sorts of games I am certain I can keep up. Prepare yourself. I am not naive and I will make you beg for the pain filled pleasure I can deliver.”

His words didn’t match his actions as he seemed to be backing away. However this threat made your heart leap. Hopefully he wouldn’t change his mind and decide simply break your mind in a shadow duel. As he turns to leave again you spout one last parting shot, “I look forwards to it.”

That has him hurrying away faster. You can’t help but feel oddly satisfied that you shook up someone so dangerous. You may regret it later but he didn’t seem completely uninterested. What was it about the crazy ones that made you want to get so involved.


	3. Reader x Ryou/Yami bakura

Cinnamon was a good way of describing them both. Usually one would reserve such a term for sweet, innocent people. However while you saw Ryou as the warm tickle of cinnamon in a sweet treat, Yami Bakura was the embodiment having a large spoonful shoved into your mouth. It made you cough and got on your lungs. It was a dangerous thing to attempt to swallow cinnamon in such a way and Yami Bakura was a dangerous person to attempt to have a relationship with. Yet you ended up in a position where interacting with him is required.

It had started with getting to know Ryou. Well trying to get to know Ryou. He was so sweet even if he was a little odd. You couldn’t help wanting to try to become his friend. The main issue was every time you thought you were getting closer he’d end up pushing you away. Not one for getting messed around you decided to play detective and find out if there was some reason for Ryou to be acting in such a manner.

You’d come up with a fair few theories on why Ryou was the way he was but you were not expecting him to be possessed by a malevolent spirit sealed away in an Egyptian artefact. Yami Bakura as you came to call him had called you a fool for not keeping your nose out of things. Ryou had been doing his best to protect you but now you’d gone and screwed it up. The next thing you knew was you’d been turned into one of the villagers in Ryou’s tabletop rpg.

While you didn’t have much freedom you could hear. Both Ryou and Yami Bakura had the habit of talking to each other and themselves. So when eventually Yugi and his friends defeated Yami Bakura and you woke up in a hospital bed, you had a much deeper understanding of things. You weren’t going to run and pretend that it was all a bad dream resulting from some sort of accident. You found your moment to return to Ryou’s home and confront them.  
Ryou was shocked to see on his door step. He hadn’t been expecting anyone Yami Bakura had sealed into game pieces – outside of Yugi and his friends – to want to be associated with him.  
“Ah please come in.”

You smile as you are let inside but once the door is closed you make your move. You push Ryou up against the wall and force a hand up his shirt. He cries out in surprise but you feel the tell tale cold touch of the hidden metal artefact.  
“You seem rather attached to that for someone who know what resides inside.”

He flushes and he looks so cute with shame on his face. You want to reassure him you don’t mind. He has become somewhat dependant on the spirit for company after all. Beside Yami Bakura has a strong enough will to press his presence upon Ryou. At the same part of you wants to tease him a little more. You don’t really get the chance for either option because with a flash of light, Yami Bakura is in control and it is you getting pinned up against the wall.

“Did you enjoy being our toy that much?” He practically purrs in your ear. His strength is definitely greater than that of any normal human.

“It was rather dull actually.” You retort as casually as you can in your current position. You are playing with fire.

“Oh? Did I not play with you enough?” He asks with a hint of humour in his voice.

“What was I again? Just some villager right? It is clear you only have eyes for the Pharaoh. Can’t blame me for being a bit jealous.” You decide to try pouting and end up making him laugh.

He lets you go but still leans over you with his hand against the wall, “Did you think just because Ryou showed you kindness enough to try to push you away that you were in some way special. He is just soft hearted in general.”

“Then it should be easy to convince him to date me out of guilt.” Your words stun Yami Bakura long enough for you to flip your positions once again, “I just need to get your consent right? I want to date Ryou. I like him but I know he isn’t going to give you up and I am not going to make him.” You play with a strand of his now spikier hair for a moment, “It isn’t like I’m a threat to you plans for the Pharaoh. My lips are sealed about you still being around.” You run a finger over your lips to draw Yami Bakura’s attention there.

“You are playing a dangerous game.” His statement rings true but you aren’t about to give up.

“True the last time I came here I did end up trapped in a toy, while my body wasted away in a hospital bed. However life is too short not to take risks for what you want. You may have gotten a second chance at what you desire thanks to the Millennium Ring but I don’t have the luxury of enchanted artefacts.” You will not be backing down. You may be getting yourself a one way trip to toy-town again. Still you know what you want and are prepared to take the whole package.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to have someone around who isn’t going to freak out if you suddenly need to take charge. I know you both aren’t eating right with how fixated you are. I don’t want Ryou getting sick and I’m sure you don’t want his body becoming so frail it is of no use to you.”

“It would be troublesome to deal with such things. I suppose having an extra pawn wouldn’t hurt.” You got him hooked on the idea.

“Of course a great player needs more than one piece.” You back up and hold out your hand, “Let’s seal the deal then.”

He grips your hand so tightly you wonder if he might be going to break your fingers, “You better not betray me otherwise you’ll meet a fate worse than the Pharaoh.”

“Understood.” You reply with your best smile and see that he is smiling a wicked smile back. He seems pleased and that is all that matters right now. Something about him smiling at you makes your heart leap. You thought you were only interested in Ryou but maybe there is more to it than that. Regardless of what it means for the future you got your foot in the door to become entwined in their lives. You do love cinnamon after all.


	4. Anzu x Reader

“Maybe I should leave?” You mumble as you start to get up off the couch.

“Nonsense you are my friend too.” Anzu entwines her fingers with yours and holds your hand so you can’t leave.

You end up sitting back down with a flush on your face. You can’t help but feel awkward even if she is smiling so kindly at you, “But I’ve not experienced any of the stuff you guys have. I’m just someone you met one day at the arcade that just happens to like the dance machine as much as you.”

Anzu smiles more as she recalls the memory, “And what a great day that was.” She then pales a little, “Wait all this stuff about the pharaoh isn’t scaring you off is it? It definitely was scary but it is all over now. Or is it that you don’t really believe me and think I’m a crazy person.”

You shake your head, “Neither of those. Just you and your friends have been through so much. I feel like me coming in now… I’m just intruding on something.”

Anzu looks down a little sad, “Time doesn’t stop moving. If we stop letting people into our lives that can make us happy then we are denying ourselves to simply hold onto memories.” It is clear she is still hurting over the loss of the Pharaoh but she isn’t going to let it hold her back. She looks back at you again and smile that lovely warm smile of hers, “Hanging out with you makes me feel great. I’m sure the others will be happy and accept you simply for that. You don’t have to have been dragged on some wild adventure.”

“I guess if it will make you happy I’ll stay. Just don’t expect a whole lot of conversation. I don’t even know the first thing about duel monsters.” You give a half smile hoping she catches your joke.

She does and laughs, “I don’t either. Sure I’ve given it a go a few times but that’s because I wanted to be of some use to my friends. Honestly Honda doesn’t doesn’t really play and I’m not sure how Jounouchi even wins any matches with how he plays. Yugi is just good at games in general though and Ryou is definitely more of a table top guy.”

You end up laughing too. You were already aware that while Anzu had got dragged on an unbelievable adventure that there wasn’t really too much she had in common with her friends. They had become friends in a unique way and you had become Anzu’s friend in a more traditional way. You understood – despite your reservations – that Anzu saw both types as important as the other. Still it didn’t make this first meeting with her usual group of friends any less intimidating.

She gives your hand a little squeeze, “Hey even if you don’t end up wanting to hang out with everyone ever again… you are still going to want to hang out with me right? It isn’t like I have to be around the others every day of my life.”

You squeeze back, “I’m not going to ditch you if I can’t get along with them but I would never want to make you choose either.”

“That would be like picking between two different dance styles.” She seems to be almost talking to herself with that statement.

It makes your heart race that it would be hard for her to choose. You promise yourself you are going to be a good friend to her and make sure she is happy. Your hands separate as she gets up to answer the door. The party goes well and you don’t feel as awkward by the end of it. You still feel a little like an outsider but realise the others are as much outsiders to your friendship with Anzu as you are to theirs. Preparing for the party much have taken a lot of Anzu because falls asleep upright on the sofa. You only realise when she slips sideways, her head coming to rest on your shoulder. The others are too caught up in the final rounds of what ever video game Yugi brought with him to notice. It is in the that moment you realise you might not be able to be a very good friend at all. You want to be something more but know her heart is hurting. You want to help her heart heal but are scared you might hurt her more.

You tell yourself if only for a moment you can pretend. So you put an arm around her. You can always lie later and say you were only stopping her from falling completely over on the sofa. You feel her shift and look down to see her eyes are open. You are so busted. She sits up and whispers into your ear.

“My time hasn’t stopped moving.”

You relax upon hearing this. You are fairly certain she isn’t over the pharaoh and maybe this will be temporary but aren’t all things in some way. Your lips meet while the gazes of the others are focused on the screen in front of them. You’d wonder later about how much of a shock they might have gotten if they had turned around right then. However in the moment the only thing on your mind is Anzu and the sweetness of her lips. You are really glad she made you stay even if you didn’t think things would turn out this way.


End file.
